SUMMARY CVM Vet-LRN Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory Program Already in 2012, the Centers for Disease Control (CDC) reports that 22 people in the United States and two people in Canada became ill with a Salmonella infantis infection as a result of contact with pets or pet food contaminated with Salmonella bacteria.To support the FDA's mission of promptly detecting, analyzing, minimizing, and ultimately preventing these incidents and any other outbreaks related to pets and pet food, the South Dakota State University (SDSU) Animal Disease Research and Diagnostic Lab (ADRDL) seeks to partner with the Center for Veterinary Medicine (CVM) Veterinary Lab Response Network (Vet-LRN) Veterinary Diagnostic Lab Program. Broadening the veterinary lab network and increasing facility capacity will go far to strengthen the overall food safety system. To expand food safety and security efforts by mitigating future pet and pet food related outbreak in human society, the SDSU ADRDL's objectives include the following: ? Increasing SDSU ADRDL's abilities to handle surge capacity testing of implicated diagnostic or animal food samples linked to animal food or drug related illnesses and other large-scale animal food/feed emergency events ? Facilitating early detection of animal food/drug adulteration or contamination ? Initiating quality management systems and consultations between the Vet-LRN Program Office (VPO) and the SDSU ADRDL management group ? Participating in short-term method development, method validation projects, and possible Matrix Extension assignments ? Developing the laboratory's consensus-decision-making system, size, and format The SDSU ADRDL staff consists of experienced personnel with substantial knowledge in pathological and microbiological analysis of animal diagnostic specimens. As partners in this program, they will obtain FDA designated training, complete proficiency testing, and use standardized analysis methods and equipment platforms along with analytical worksheets and electronic reporting. The lab staff will transition to the new analysis methods as they are developed and validated. They will also work closely with the Vet-LRN to share and report data in a timely manner.